When Irish Eyes Are Smiling
by exceptional-butterfly
Summary: When a young woman is attacked little did she know then that it would bring about one of the saddest events in her life but it would also lead her to a place where she would find love, comfort and the truth about her attacker. Follows both the book and the film, this is not a 10th walker fic! Please be kind and review this is my first attempt at a LOTR fic :)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

One thing I remember from having counselling after the sudden death of my parents at 17 was that the key was to get your emotions out however you can. For me that comes in the form of writing things down whilst I sob my heart out. This time around however I find it difficult to limit myself to the five words I am used to using for grief and sorrow. Of course this situation is entirely different, although I am grieving and I am full of sorrow I also have these words on my list:

Victim

Rape

Blinded

Angry

Depressed

Alone

Why me?

Lost

Nightmares

Pregnant

I suppose I should explain I am a 22 year old woman who has been on her own since she was 17 years and 3 months old. I live in rural Ireland on my families farm which was left to me on my parents passing, I have no living relatives and no close friends to speak of. I was out tending to the farm 4 weeks ago as dusk was drawing near when I was attacked from behind and blinded. All I remember is screaming inside my head _"STOP" _and _"Why me?" _and wondering why I couldn't see anything when nothing physically had been placed over my eyes. As my assailant bound my hands I was unable to move and my body appeared to go into shock and would not move no matter how much my brain screamed inside of my head that I should protect myself.

The only things I can recall apart from the blindness and the searing pain of the attack was the strange language my attacker spoke. Living in rural Ireland you are taught from a young child to speak Gaelic and although the melody was similar the words were foreign to me and I could not force myself to speak. Having had his fun my attacked unbound my hands and left me in the orchard to curl into the faetal position and stare blankly in shock at his retreating back. I don't know what made him look back at me but as my sight recovered all I remember seeing is the pale silver tunic he wore, the long braided hair and the pointed ears which slipped through the veil of his hair.

4 weeks on I am still continuing to experience nightmares and flashbacks of the attack, I've also been unable to return to the orchard unless it is bathed in brilliant sunlight. The Garda have done nothing but write a report and run a rape kit on me as a victim. Apart from this they have said they're unable to trace the attacker but will however keep an eye out for anything unusual. I'm also late, by 2 weeks. I've made the embarrassing and agonising trip into the nearest town and brought an at home pregnancy test and you've guessed it … I'm pregnant with my attackers baby.

I'm alone, I'm depressed and I'm 4 weeks pregnant. Whatever I did in my past life I hope it was worth it for the hell I am now about to experience.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

9 months and 4 days I carried this tiny little being within me, nurturing and growing her from within. Despite her unfortunate conception I was brought up to believe that every child given from God was a gift to be cherished and loved. Even if the child was a product of rape she was still 50% me and for that reason I chose to keep the child and bring her into this world.

Had I of known then that she would be born with a smattering of white blonde hair and slightly pointed ears like his it may have changed my mind. Her birth was traumatic and swift, something the hospital had not seen before from a first baby. As they whisked her away to be checked and weighed a feeling of dread and fear spread through my body as I listened for her first urgent cry. Rather than a cry all that I could hear was a small mewling and a hiccup as she tried to breathe with her own tiny lungs. As she was placed within my arms I couldn't help but feel awash with love for the tiny child I had brought into this world. Yet this was short-lived as she began to gasp for breath in my arms and battle against the tight blanket swaddled around her. I know deep within my heart that there was nothing else the nurses or doctors could have done for my child to help her breathe but her tiny body was not cut out for this world and she passed a few hours after her birth.

I sit here now in the forest surrounding our farm and the orchards with her laid out in a tiny white box swaddled in the blanket I had made for her and her little mittens and hat. The local priest had kindly blessed her tiny body this morning in the local church and I had prayed for forgiveness for the sins I had committed and I prayed for her tiny little soul to be taken into Gods keeping and kept safe for eternity. Hearing a small sniffle I look up to see that the priest and the grounds man from the church are waiting for me to say my final goodbye. I grit my teeth and lay a final kiss on the top of her tiny coffin near her name plate whispering my final words in Gaelic

"_Leanbh milis tapa eitilt chun an t-armas an Tiarna, beidh go deo spás i mo chroí a bheith folamh mar a fanacht liom ar an lá bheannaigh liom a fheiceáil do aghaidh angelic arís"_

I watch as the grounds man very gently lowers her into the ground to lie in between the graves of my parents and I smile through tears as I see him wipe his eyes for my loss. The priest gives a final blessing for her soul and I lay a posy of pink tea roses and baby's breath on top of her and watch as the grounds man gently refills her final resting place. I take comfort from the fatherly hand the priest lays on my shoulder as the grounds man smoothes the top of the soil now covering her tiny body. He tips his hat and walks away leaving me alone with my family. I take one last look at the wooden cross marking her place and her name: Eleanora Caitlin O'Mara "A child too holy for this world"

"Take good care of her please up there and show her the way whilst I cannot Mum and Dad please make sure she learns how to ride horses with you just as you taught me." I whisper to them both before laying kisses on the headstones and walking away heading for home just over the hill.

I am numb from shock and loss however one thing is clear in my mind. I must leave the farm, I must pack a bag and go. I have no idea where I must go but I know I need to leave as the house now bares too many sad memories for me to carry on. Approaching the old wooden gate I look at the house from the front and smile at my memories before making my way through the wild flowers growing along the path.

Entering the house I am assaulted with the smells of home, the furniture polish that has been used for centuries on the wood in the house. My mothers lilac and jasmine perfume that used to comfort me when I was ill and my fathers earthy smell from when he came home from the orchards. Barely closing the door behind me I fly up the stairs to my room and begin to pack, the sooner I can get away the better. Piling clothes onto my bed ready for my bag I ignore the small wooden crib under the window, and place the photo albums in the bottom of the bag followed by several pairs of clean socks and underwear. My green velvet dress from my dancing days is carefully rolled and folded into the bottom along with my hard and soft shoes. They and the memories attached mean too much for me to leave the behind. Warm clothes are thrown in the bag along with my hairbrush and some bare essential toiletries. I turn off everything in the house, emptying the non-spoiled food from the fridge and freezer into a box along with everything from the cupboards. I grapple with the old canvas tent from under the stairs and the sleeping bag as well before snatching a photo of myself and my parents from the wall. I smile as I look upon their proud faces as we stand together after a dancing final taken 2 weeks before their passing and the tears begin again. Gritting my teeth I race back up the stairs to change from the black dress I currently have on to some comfortable travelling clothes and my walking boots. Placing the photo from the wall and the music box from my dressing table on the top of the bag I close the same and sit on the edge of the bed to absorb the last few minutes of my time with the house.

I look around the room to the pale turquoise walls to the white furniture and the small white wooden crib that was my own now laying empty under the window never to be put to use again. Striding into the bathroom I scrubbed the minimal make up from my face as well as the tracks of my tears before collecting my bag and making my way down the stairs. Leaving the bag at the door next to the tent and the sleeping bag I choose the food I can manage to keep down from the box in the kitchen. A packet of custard cream biscuits, some plain crackers and a bottle of plain water. I make one phone call before leaving to the local postman, advising that there is a box of food to be collected and delivered to the local convent which will be sat on the front step for collection this afternoon. Having done this I disconnect the phone from the wall and proceed to turn off the rest of the electrics in the house. Taking one final look at the orchard I had grown up loving but now looked at with hatred, I readied myself and locked the door behind me. Leaving the box of food on the front step I shut the old wooden gate behind me and looked down the lane towards the forest.

Ignoring my tears I began to walk away from everything I had ever known, not knowing where I would end up or how I would survive. Anything though would be better than living in a house surrounded by ghosts of what could have been.

Irish - English Translation:

"Fly swift sweet child to the arms of the lord, forever a space in my heart will be empty as I await the blessed day I can see your angelic face again."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

For four days I had been walking and only resting when it was too dark to go any further. Each day I awoke and the pain of Eleanoras death still hurt and each day I put that hurt into walking further and further away from the fields and the forests of home.

I was barely sleeping as the nightmares return when I sleep longer than a few hours at a time and I was trying everything to avoid those. All I could see was the ears he and our daughter shared along with the blond hair. Sometimes I woke myself screaming in the early hours and then sat by firelight to recover my wits and my mind. Other times I'd pack immediately and continue walking through the darkness until daybreak.

I had woken on the fifth day at dawn as rain pounded on the canvas of the tent roof above me. I was running low on the food I had brought with me from home, meagre though it was I had barely any appetite due to the grief I was still feeling. I had lost weight as I walked so much so that I had to fold my leggings over at the waist so that they did not slip down as I walked. I ate the last two biscuits before running into the nearby forest to do my business before packing up my camp for the day. Having packed everything up and refilled the bottle of water from a nearby stream I carried on walking. Something about today felt different, the pain from Eleanora was still there but less so than yesterday. It was as if my heart had begun to accept her passing finally.

I walked in the rain for hours until dusk began to settle over the forest I was walking through and the rain began to get heavier before the thunder joined in with loud crashes and bangs resounding around me. Deciding to forgo the tent for tonight in fear of lightning hitting the same I made camp at the base of a large old Horse Chestnut Tree. Huddling up in extra clothes and blankets I wrapped the canvas cover of the tent around me and leant my head back against the bark of the tree to look up at the clouds. Knowing sleep would not come easily to me tonight I pulled a tiny little wooden music box from within my bag and wound the handle on the side of the box enough for the music to begin tinkling from the inside to the familiar tune of 'An Irish Lullaby' I couldn't help but tear up as I began to whisper the words along to the melody

'_Over in Kilarney_

_Many years ago,_

_My mother sang a song to me_

_In tones so sweet and low._

_Just a simple little ditty_

_In her good auld Irish way._

_And I'd give the world if she could sing_

_That song to me this day._

_ Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-rai_

_ Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now don't you cry!_

_ Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-rai_

_ Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, that's an Irish lullaby_

_Oft in dreams I wander_

_To that cot again,_

_I feel her arms a-huggin'-me_

_As when she held me then_

_And I hear her voice a hummin'_

_To me as in days of yore_

_When she used to rock me fast asleep_

_Outside the cottage door'_

I felt myself begin to drift off as the music box played one last chorus and I truly believe I felt the warmth of my mothers arms as I feel asleep against the bark of the tree.

I was startled awake as I felt something draw near to me however I stayed still against the tree in case it was a wild animal as I did not wish to startle it and make it attack. Not hearing any further movement or seeing anything untoward I tucked the small music box still in my hand back into my bag and proceeded to fold the canvas I had used for shelter. As I stood and stretched up to release the tension in my spine I was stopped at the sound of metal being scraped.

Turning slowly to face the horror I screamed at the sight of a man wielding a sword at me, a short man gripping and axe and a blond haired man with an arrow aimed at my head. Startled I looked again at the blond recognising the hair and the pointed ears before passing out.

As the three comrades looked at each other in shock they all lowered their weapons to look upon the young woman they had found in a small forest on the border of The Wold and The Brown Lands. Aragorn raced to her side to ensure she was not hurt before laying her down on the ground at the base of the tree.

"All right pointy-ear I know you may look pretty but even I am surprised she fainted at the sight of you. Do you recognise her as one of your kin?" Gimli turned his gaze on Legolas who looked on perplexed as Aragorn looked her over.

"No, she is not of Elven origin. She is of the orgin of man but she is not from Gondor or Rohan, I cannot see a past for her all I can sense is grief. Yet there is also something else but I cannot pinpoint what it is." He knelt next to her alongside Aragorn and assisted in folding her canvas as she had been doing when they came upon her. He moved slowly away to stand near Gimli as she began to stir. Aragorn helped her to sit up against the tree as she held her head and he eyes began to slowly open.

"Are you all right my lady? We did not mean to frighten you but to see a lone woman on the road in these times was unexpected." Legolas turned his back to scout the area as he listened to the conversation Aragorn was having with the young woman.

"I'm fine thank you sir, I'll just be on my way now." Aragorn watched as her eyes flickered between himself, Legolas and a route of escape.

"Please sit a moment longer and have some of our water. Can you tell me where you are headed we may be able to help you?" Aragorn nodded as she sipped at the water in his skein before handing the same back to him.

"I'm headed nowhere in particular all I needed was to get away from where I was. I will be fine from now on sir, I'll stop in the next town and find myself a proper bed for the night. The way you talk it is as if we've gone to war even though when I left five days ago the country was at peace." Legolas spun round at her words and watched as she visibly shrunk in front of him back into the depths of the tree roots.

"At peace? My lady middle earth has not been at peace for some time, nor will it be if we do not continue on with our mission. Aragorn we need to move, if we linger here too long we will loose pace on Pippin and Merry." He tried his hardest to ignore the gasp and the fear emanating from the young woman in front of them.

"Yes Legolas I know, but we also cannot leave her here alone to fend for herself. I will not have that on my conscience! Can you tell me your name my lady?" Legolas watched as she did not moved her frightened gaze back to Aragorn yet the fear did not lessen.

"My name is Keira. Can you please explain to me Aragorn is it? Where on earth I am, middle earth is not a country or a county I know of and having lived here all my life I should hope they've not made a new county without telling anyone." Legolas watched as Gimli got closer to them laughing.

"Lassie you are in middle earth between The Wold and The Brown Lands. I am Gmili, son of Gloin and I am a dwarf. This here is Aragorn a member of the Dúnedain and a ranger from the North and the pointy ear over there is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, he is an elf." All three companions watched as her eyes widened in fear whilst looking at Legolas and were surprised when she again fainted against the tree.

"Well she really doesn't like you does she Legolas?" Aragorn frowned at Gimli as he passed her possesions partly to Legolas and the remainder on to Gimli.

"We will have no choice but to take her with us until we can find Pippin and Merry that or we'll take her to Lothlorien and leave her in their care so we can continue to catch up." Legolas and Gimli watched as Aragorn lifted the woman over his shoulder and began to move swiftly towards the edge of the forest.

"Looks like we're taking her laddie." Legolas grimaced as he and Gimli set off after Aragorn. Legolas could not pinpoint what he could sense but there was something about the mysterious Keira that drew him to her. Whatever it was she was going to be a burden if she did not recover from her faint soon.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Being jostled awake was not the best or most ladylike way to be woken from a faint and it was making my stomach queasy. Opening my eyes and praying to the lord above someone had put me on a pony and trap to take me home and that what I had come across earlier was a dream I slowly opened my eyes to see the fast paced ground moving below me. Before I could stop myself a scream tore from my throat and instantly I stopped moving.

"My lady I'm sorry I did not mean to scare you." I looked up into the handsome face of Aragon as he moved me from his shoulder into his arms like a fairytale prince charming. Yet he still resumed running once I was secure again in his arms.

"It was more the shock of being carried over someone's shoulder whilst they were running. Would you mind putting me down before I'm sick all over you?" I was pleased that he immediately slowed and moved behind an outcrop of rocks to place my feet on the ground. I instantly grabbed onto the rocks to steady myself. Dehydration and exhaustion seemed to be kicking in as I began to panic I did not have my bags with me.

"My things! Where are my things? Please tell me you didn't leave them behind?" I turned with what I'm sure were wide blood-shot eyes to Gimli and Aragorn avoiding looking at the elf for fear I'd pass out again.

"I have your tent and your bed roll and the laddie has your other bag not to worry they're in safe hands with us!" I graced Gimli with a small smile of my own before turning slowly to look upon Legolas who was now holding my bag out towards me. Fighting the urge to snatch it away from him I took it from him slowly whilst trying to hide my shaking hands.

"There is no reason to fear us my lady we will not hurt you, if anything we wish to protect you from the evil roaming these lands." I looked up into Legolas's face as he spoke directly to me. I continued to fight the fear I could feel welling within my chest and my shaking hands as I dug into my pack and withdrew my water bottle to take a sip. As I took a sip I winced at the pounding I could hear, looking sharply around us it was trepidation that I realised the pounding was drawing closer.

I watched as Aragorn motioned for us to hide deeper within the rocks away from the approaching danger. As I hid behind Aragorn with my bag securely on my back I couldn't help but notice the earthy smell surrounding me and took comfort in the reminder of my father. I turned quickly to find the cause of this reminder and found myself face to face with Legolas who was hidden slightly behind me. Raising a solitary finger to his lips he bade me to keep quiet and not give away out position. I watched stunned as an army of horse riders rode past us and Aragorn jumped from the rocks.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the mark?" Legolas and Gimli stood alongside Aragorn as the army corralled around to encircle them. It was at this moment I realised that I had not been seen by the riders and I chose to stay hidden and protect myself. I crouched behind the largest rock and gave a small sound of alarm as the army pointed their spears at them, believing I had been quiet as a mouse I was shocked when Legolas turned his gaze to me and flicked his head slightly to indicate I should stay hidden.

"What business does an elf, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddimark? Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name horse master and I shall give you mine." I couldn't help but give a small smile as I heard Gimli speak without fear to the man who had spoken. I could hear him dismount from his horse.

"I would cut off your head dwarf if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

"You would die before your stroke fell." I was shocked to hear Legolas speak so vehemently in defence of his companion. Could it be that my fear of him was unfounded?

"I am Aragorn son of Erith, this is Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas of the woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Thaodin your king"

"Thaodin no longer recognises friend from foe, not even his own kin." I moved slightly from my place within the rocks to be able to see the exchange now that I was sure they were not going to kill each other. I crawled across the rocks higher and kept my head low so that I could barely see the group. Feeling eyes watching me I noticed that both Gimli and Legolas had watched my movements.

"Saruman has poisoned the king and claimed ownership over these lands. My company and I are those loyal to Rohan and for that we are banished. The white wizard is cunning, he walks here and there they say as an old man hooded and cloaked and everywhere his spies slip past our nets" I watched the exchange and noticed that the men with spears had lowered the same but the horses they were riding were restless with unease.

"We are no spies, we track a party of Urak-Hai westward across the plane. They've taken two of our friends captive." Finally I now understood who Pippin and Merry were having heard their names back where they found me under the tree asleep.

"The uraks are destroyed we slaughtered them during the night-"

"But there were two hobbits! Did you see two hobbits with them?" I sensed the panic in Gimli's voice and bent my head to pray that the news they received was not devastating.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes" Children? Tears instantly sprang to my eyes at the reminder of Eleanora but I willed them away as quickly as they came.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" I looked above the rock and saw the commander of the army nod with regret and the three companions look at each other in dismay.

"I am sorry." I listened as he let out a shrill whistle and two horses trotted forward to meet him, one a beautiful chestnut gelding and the other a stunning Windsor grey mare. I was thankful at this moment that my father had taught me to ride from the minute I could put my feet on the ground. Walking was fine and I enjoyed the exercise but nothing could beat the riding of a horse.

"May these horses bade you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell. Look for your friends but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride North!" I watched as the riders rode away leaving the two horses in the care of Aragorn and Legolas. Once they were out of sight I slowly approached the group from behind the rocks.

"I am sorry, I sense that the news they gave was not what you were hoping for." I watched as Aragorn lowered his eyes to the ground for a brief moment.

"No, we will continue to follow their path. Having trained them both with Boromir I hope that they put this to good use. Gimli ride with Legolas, Keira you may ride with me." I nodded and approached the chestnut stallion slowly.

"Do you know how to ride?" I gasped as Legolas came to stand next to me, patting and stroking the horses neck. I looked over his shoulder and watched as Aragorn attached my things to the back of the saddle before assisting Gimli with mounting.

"Yes, I have been riding before I could walk." I watched as he nodded before moving away to mount the Windsor grey in front of Gimli. I turned back to the horse and blew gently down the length of his nose and gave a gentle scratch behind his ear. I smiled when he nosed his way into my neck in way of a greeting.

"Déan dúinn go tapa agus sábháilte Eachann agus a chosaint chugainn ó dhíobháil chomh turas again" I spoke softly in gaelic and smiled as he whinnied next to me and lowered himself to the ground in front of me.

I smiled with delight and gracefully curtseyed in front of him in thanks. I turned to look and was shocked to see Aragorn grinning, Gimli impatient to get moving and Legolas perplexed at my display. I nodded to Aragorn and mounted the horse as he stay crouched on the ground. I felt Aragorn remove my bag and place it over his own shoulders before he too mounted behind me and took hold of the reins. Spurring the horse on we rode in the direction of a fetid burning smell. I knew my display was unusual to their eyes and that questions would be asked later, I could only hope that they would not be too probing.

English translation:

"Carry us swift and safe Eachann* and protect us from harm as we ride."

*Eachann is an Irish name with a meaning of "brown horse"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I have been left next to a pile of burning fetid urak-hai creatures. I am most definitely not in Ireland anymore, in fact I have no idea if I'm even on Earth anymore! I've gone from walking away from my life alone and not knowing what would happen to waking up in a foreign place in the middle of what has been described to me as a battle for middle earth, whatever this middle earth is.

The horses were grazing not far from where I sat against the bark of a tall old withered tree, at the edge of Fangorn Forest. I only know this as before taking off into the forest Aragorn mentioned the name and bade me to stay safe at the edge with the horses. That was over four hours ago and still they have not returned, I have walked around and stroked the horses down as best I can without any form of tack but now as I sit here the fear of being abandoned is increasing. I reach inside my bag and take another mouthful of water from my bottle before reaching into the recesses of the bag for the photo albums I had brought with me. Flicking through the pages I could not help the tears that began to roll down my cheeks as I looked upon the beautiful pale face of Eleanora. Turning the pages I gently ran my hand over the tiny foot and hand prints the nurses had kindly taken at the hospital as well as her wristband bearing her name and her date of birth. Turning to the final picture in the book I ran my fingers gently over the shape of her head and her ears, the same shape as those Legolas had.

I knew deep down that the fear I was experiencing was not because he was Eleanoras father but because he bore a striking resemblance to him. I knew he was not the same person because of his scent, it was something I had initially blocked from my memory of the attack was the smell of cedar wood and musk that clung to me in the orchard. Legolas however had the same earthy smell that my father had when he'd been working in the orchards. I must have fallen asleep briefly as it wasn't until I felt a slightly pull on the photo album in my hands that I jolted awake.

Looking into the eyes of Legolas I could instantly see regret that he had frightened me but also curiosity as he looked down at the last photo of Eleanora.

"I didn't mean to startle you my lady merely to wake you. We are leaving again, we have located an old friend who has returned to us and will assist us with our journey from here." I blinked rapidly to clear the slight fog still lingering in my mind and nodded. I accepted his hand as assistance to rise from the ground and placed the album back in the bag whilst discreetly trying to wipe my eyes.

"Keira, this is Gandalf. We believed him lost but he has returned to us. We will ride to Edoras and see Thaodin the king." I turned and stared at what I could only describe as a druid in front of me, the shock sent me to my knees in front of him. Aragorn and Legolas instantly reached for my arms to help me up again but I stumbled whilst catching my balance landing directly into Legolas's arms.

"There is no need to kneel before me Keira. Aragorn has told me your tale and I will speak with you at length when I have the chance in Edoras. For now we ride swift and fast to see them." I could do nothing but nod dumbly at him and accept help from Legolas to approach the horses.

"Are you well enough to ride my lady?" I looked up into Legolas's face and adjusted the bag on my back to be more comfortable.

"Thank you Legolas, I'm not sure what the problem is but I should be fine once I am up." Before I could pull myself up into the saddle, I felt warm gentle hands boost me up into the saddle of the Windsor Grey mare with Legolas riding in front of me. I turned to see Gimli and Aragorn staring before Aragorn pulled himself and Gimli into the saddle of the Gelding. We set off across to planes of Rohan with Gandalf leading the way on a brilliant white horse I had been told was named Shadowfax. I held tight to Legoals as he spurred the horse to ride faster to Edoras.

"Are you all right my lady I can feel your breathing has changed." I held tighter to his waist and nodded my head against his back whilst trying to regulate my breathing better. The sudden thought that Eleanora would not get to experience the thrill of riding a horse had brought me to tears which I did not realise he could sense.

"Please do not cry my lady, we will protect you from evil on our journey. There is nothing for you to fear." My breath caught in my throat as I felt his hand across my own and tighten. I continued to fight the emotions swirling inside of me and instead focus on enjoying this ride as much as possible for Eleanora as she could not.

We travelled for many miles before nightfall and it was decided that it would be best to camp for the night and save the horses energy for the rest of the journey the next day. At another rocky outcrop we set the horses loose to roam free and graze whilst Aragorn set up a rota for watching the camp. I offered the use of the tent to Aragorn should he wish to use it however he declined advising it would be wise for us all to sleep in the open as a white canvas tent would shine like a beacon amongst the rocks. I settled with my back against a rock further from the others to try and find some solitude, this was however broken shortly by the arrival of Gimli.

"Come on lassie, no need to be scared of us. You shouldn't keep yourself so far from the rest of us in case someone comes across us." He offered his hand and knowing he was probably right I took the same and smiled as he reached for the bed roll and the wrapped tent. Settling ourselves back within the circle I listened as Gandalf explained in depth about his fight with the Balrog, I ascertained that this was something I would have referred to as a demon from hell and Gandalf agreed it was one and the same. I half listened as I rested against my bag before the others decided we should all try and gain some sleep.

I laid out on the grass with my head propped up on my bag as Gandalf took the first watch. It wasn't long before the snorts and snoring of Gimli could be heard a telling sign he was already fast asleep. I lay for a while looking at the stars and begging sleep to come, eventually allowing it to take me.

I was dreaming. I had to be because I was back in the orchard at home, except it was darker than I remember it being. A feeling of unease settled within the trees as I moved slowly through them. At the snapping of a twig I turned swiftly to see that my attacker was behind me leering at me through the trees.

"You will never be rid of me, no matter how far you travel or how long you cry I will always remain with you." I shuddered and turned to run crying from him and his intentions. I was barely 3 steps from him before he caught me by my arms and began to bind my hands with rope whilst I was cast immobile against the trees again. I cried as he gripped my arms tightly shaking me against the tree.

"Keira!"

"No! Please no I can't handle loosing her again-"

"Keira! It is a night terror wake up!"

"No no no-"

"KEIRA! Open your eyes and wake up!" The final shake jolted my brain awake and my attackers face and the orchard faded from view and instead I was faced with Legolas gripping my arms and the others stood over me worrying. I could do no more to stop the tears from coming and the sobs escaping my mouth as Legolas gathered me against him and let me cry.

"Tell me what it is that frightens you so Keira, who is it that you lost?" I continued to sob and shake against him as he pulled me into his lap to comfort me.

"The more we know the easier it will be to protect you Keira." I managed to slow my breathing enough to answer them all.

"My daughter, I lost my daughter after she was born." I didn't have to look at any of them to know the looks of pity and sorrow they all wore. I simply buried my head further into Legolas and continued to weep for my loss.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I jolted awake and struggled to remember where I was until I could regain my breathing and remember I was in middle earth not in Ireland anymore. I looked around to see what it was that woke me but could not see anything amiss.

I lay my head back against my bag and looked up at the stars which were slowly making way for the dawn. I knew no matter what I did I was not going to find any further sleep certainly not with Gimli snoring and whistling in his sleep. I looked over toward the rocks and saw Legolas was on watch, I was too embarrassed by him having to wake me from my nightmare to go and join him. I reached into the outer pocket of my bag and pulled out the small music box and the photo of my parents and I. If my dates were right and I can't be sure they are this would have been their 35th wedding anniversary. I sat in quiet contemplation looking at our last ever family photo, so many happy memories of our time together and it was all cruelly snatched away. In many ways I was thankful that they had gone together, mum would have been heartbroken but rallied for me. Dad on other hand, he lived for mum and wouldn't have been able to get over her passing if he had been left behind. Without realising I had begun to wind the handle of the music box and the tinkling sound of "An Irish Lullaby" had begun to play.

I was startled when I felt someone sit down gently next to me and take the photo from my hands.

"Your parents I assume?" I looked up into Aragorn's face and nodded as the tears continued to fall.

"This is the last picture ever taken of us, they passed away not long after this photo was taken." I swiped at my eyes with my sleeves to remove the tracks of the tears.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?" I continued to sniffle and try to regain my composure before answering.

"They were heading into a local town and they were run off the path. My mother fell from the cart first hitting her head badly on a stone wall and when my father jumped down to her he was caught under the hooves of the horses and the wheels of the cart." Instantly I was transported back to that grey wet afternoon, wondering what was taking them so long to come back from the town after delivering the apples to the local brewery. The feeling of complete horror as the police office from our village sat at the kitchen table and explained about the accident and that he was there to escort me to the hospital so I could identify my parents. I hadn't realised that I had begun to shiver and cry harder as I thought of this but a comforting arm was soon placed around me as well as a cloak and I turned my head into Aragorns shoulder to hide my tears from the rest of the group.

"Aragorn it is time we continued on to Edoras, the sun is rising we must make haste to see Thaodin." I felt Aragorn nod to Gandalf and brush his hand over my head.

"Come you can ride with me if you wish." I wiped my eyes and packed the photo away again as he handed it to me. I shoved the music box back into my pocket and accepted his hand to stand slowly. I made my way to the horses keeping my head down, too embarrassed to look at Gimli, Legolas or Gandalf. I pulled myself up into the front of the saddle and continued to wipe my face roughly with my sleeves. It wasn't long before I felt Aragorn climb up behind me and spur the horse into a gentle trot.

"If you ever wish to talk Keira, I have good ears and long years to listen to anything you wish to tell." I clasped the hand Aragorn had wrapped around my waist in thanks and nodded, the confusion over where I had ended up was waning but it was nice to know I had a friend of sorts. We rode for hours and I watched the sun make its steady journey to it's midday point as we came upon Edoras.

"Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." We looked between us all to Gandalf as he led the way up to Edoras. As Aragorn and I approached the large wooden entranceway a flag torn from it's mast landed at our horses feet. We both looked aloft and watched as a young woman dressed in white stood watching our approach.

We were stopped as we approached the top of the steps leading to the great hall in Edoras by guards asking us to relinquish all weapons. I handed my bag to the guard closest to me very reluctantly and watched as Legolas scowled at the guard taking his bow.

"You cannot expect an old man to give up his walking stick now can you?" I watched with amusement as Legolas stepped forward and offered an arm to Gandalf to keep up the pretence of him being an elderly man with trouble walking.

"I want you to stay as close to the main doors as you can Keira, what is to happen will not be pleasant and I do not wish to see you injured." I felt Aragorn let go of the hand I had unconsciously wrapped around his own. I nodded once to show I had heard him and I slowed as they walked closer to a grey and dieing old man sat on his throne.

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late Thaodin King."

"Why should I welcome you Gandalf Stormcrow?" croaked an elderly voice from the throne.

"Late is the hour in which this conjuror chooses to appear! Ill news is ill guessed"

"Be silent! Keep your foul tongue behind your teeth. I haven't passed through fire and death to belly words with a witless worm."

"His staff! I told you to take the wizards staff!" I moved to hide behind one of the columns in the hall and watched in shock as Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli instantly began to fight the guards in the room, allowing Gandalf a safe passage to the king.

"Thaodin son of Thinger! Too long have you sat in the shadows."

"Harken to me. I release you from this spell." I watched as the king threw back his head and began to laugh in a menacing way. I dropped to my knees and hid my head behind a pillar reaching inside of my collar for the crucifix I wore. I did not know if my God existed in this world but he existed for me enough to know that now was the time to prey to him.

"You have no power here Gandalf the grey!" A gasp erupted around the room as I watched Gandalf throw back his grey cloak to reveal his white clothing beneath.

"I withdraw you Saruman as poison is withdrawn from a wound."

"If I go, Thaodin dies"

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him"

"Rohan is mine"

"Be Gone" A yell was heard before I heard him land back on the wooden throne he sat on breathing heavily. I chose to look round the pillar and was amazed to see that he had turned from a grey dieing old man into a man. The young woman Aragorn had stopped from approaching any further now approached his throne kneeling beside him. It was at this moment that I noticed Legolas had appeared beside me and was offering his hand so I could stand from my kneeling position. I took his hand before standing gently from the floor, I had somehow managed to escape anyone's notice within the hall. We gently approached the group surrounding the newly released king.

"I know your face. Eowyn" I watched as he gently smiled stroking a hand over her cheek before turning to the group gathered before him.

"Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again friend." We all watched as he stood from the throne and looked around in confusion.

"Dark have been my dreams of late."

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." I gripped Legolas's hand tighter as the king took hold of his sword held out by a member of his guard and withdrew it from his scabbard. His gaze swept the room before landing on the pale man who was now backing slowly away from him towards the main doors to the hall.

"I've only ever served you my lord." Before anyone could move two of the guards near the door picked him up and threw him down the steps like a rag doll. I gasped covering my mouth quickly when I realised no one else was going to protest his treatment. A warm hand gripped my waits and I looked up to see Legolas with a deep look on his face nodding slowly to tell me to keep quiet.

"Your withcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast"

"Send me not from your side" A cry came from the king as he made to lift his sword, if there was one thing I would not bare witness to it was murder so I quickly turned myself into Legolas's side hiding my face in his neck. I felt him stiffen at my close proximity before relaxing and pulling me closer to shield me from what was happening.

"No my lord. No my lord let him go, enough blood has been spilt on his account." I was thankful that Aragorn was sensible enough to stop this before a man died, I'm sure he was not innocent in all of this but at the same time to kill him was another thing. I turned my head slightly so I could see from the corner of my eye that Aragorn had offered him his hand for him to spit into the same.

"Get out of my way!" He shoved through the crowd heading for what I assumed was the stables.

"Hail Theodin King!" I turned and watched as his people knelt before him including Aragorn. I went to move to my knees but Legolas griped my waist tightly and shook his head at me, indicating that I was not to kneel at the kings feet. I frowned up at him but did as I was told making a note to ask him later as to why I was not to kneel.

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" I watched as the blonde girl from earlier stifled a sob behind her hand and knew instantly that this was not going to be the happy reunion the king longed for.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I stood to one side of the hall as I watched the king prepare himself for his sons funeral. I knew the emotions running through him right now but knew that this was not the time to approach him and tell him I knew he wanted to do nothing more than sit and weep for his loss, for the life his son was not to experience and for the pain no one can describe.

I watched as the young maiden Eowyn entered the hall, even in her mourning clothes she was beautiful. She approached the king Theodin and wrapped her arms lightly around him in comfort which he neither seemed to take or reciprocate.

"Don't feel as if you need to attend with us Keira, I know that this must be hard for you." I turned slightly to the soft voice at the right and nodded gently.

"No matter the pain I will feel watching him do what I have had to do it would look wrong for me to stay behind when the rest of Edoras is there." Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf approached at that moment as we all stood to the side to watch the body of Theodred be brought into the main hall before the procession through the village to the burial grounds just beyond the boundary. I walked alongside Aragorn trying to hide the shaking of my hands and the tears rolling down my cheeks. No words were said as the soldiers carried him down to his tomb only the mournful singing of Eowyn in their mother tongue. I watched as Theodin watched the soldiers lay his son inside of his tomb, no one else would have noticed the slight tremble in his shoulders as he tried to keep a check on his emotions. The feeling of grief was becoming too much for me to handle and I silently slipped into the group of townsfolk who had begun to make their way back into the town itself.

The grief for Eleanoras passing had calmed within me over the past few days now it came up from my stomach like bile burning my throat with unshed tears. As I approached the gates of the town it struck me that I had no idea where to go without the others, searching the faces of the people coming back into the town I couldn't see any of them. Panic was now beating against the grief as I retraced my steps back to the grave site where I saw that Gandalf had hung back o talk quietly with the king. I stood silently next to Gandalf and watched as the king slowly broke down into tears at the knowledge of burying his child. The grief I felt for my own loss took over at this point and the tears rolled freely down my cheeks. I had not realised I was making a sound until the king looked at me from his position on the ground next to his son.

"Why do you cry young maiden for a man you did not know?" I looked upon the king as he made his way to us slowly.

"I do not cry for your son King Theodin. I cry for you and for your loss of your son, no one can understand the pain of losing a child better than someone who has done the same." He stood in front of me now and it took everything I had to look him in the eye.

"One so young can not have experienced such loss." I shut my eyes briefly wishing his words were true.

"I lost my baby daughter Eleanora within a few hours of her birth my lord. Barely two weeks ago, I know exactly how your heart is breaking. I know that all you wish to do is curl up in a ball and cry for your loss and ignore the world around you. I know because that is precisely how I feel-" I was shocked when his hands reached out and he pulled me tightly to him. I could feel his tears on my cheek as he continued to cry and my own continued to fall. Being able to share he grief of loosing our children was not something I had been prepared for but it felt therapeutic as we stood there together.

"What is your name young maiden? I don't believe we were ever introduced." the king continued to wipe his eyes and right himself for the walk back to Edoras.

"My name is Keira O'Mara." He nodded and set off towards Edoras with Gandalf and I slowly walking behind him.

"You will always be welcome in my halls Lady Keira, just as the other members of your travelling party are welcome here." I nodded amongst my tears and watched as he strode through the main gates leading into Edoras. Gandalf and I followed behind as he made his way up to the main hall where Aragorn and Gimli were waiting. It was at this moment that both Gandalf and I caught the sound of hooves on the horizon and turned to watch as two small children riding stopped at the crest of a hill. Before we could take a step closer to them we watched as the young boy slipped from the back of the horse.

Without thinking twice I ran as fast as I could to reach them with Gandalf following behind me. I reached the boy first checking his head for any sign of injury, he had hit his head bad enough for a large knot to begin forming but so far no blood and his pulse was strong. I approached the horse gently as it began to stamp to show its agitation further frightening the young girl who still sat on its back. Aragorn and Gandalf immediately went to the boy who had begun to stir and I could see Legolas sprinting to us.

"Éasca anois, go réidh" I patted it's neck gently as he whinnied and I reached for the young girl to get her down.

"My name is Keira and the men attending your brother are Aragorn and Gandalf, do you wish to come down?" Without answering she instantly reach out to me to get her down and I drew her gently into my embrace and turned my back to the horse as he reared up before coming down again.

"KEIRA!" I placed the girl gently to the ground before turning to grab the reigns of the hose just as Legolas reached us. I tried to ignore the fear in his eyes as the horse reared again and I left the reigns to protect myself as the horse landed closer to me than before.

"Éasca anois, Éasca do chapall fearg" I murmured again in Irish and watched as the horses big black eyes flicked towards me and his breathing slowed gently. I approached again slowly as Legolas came to my side startling both the horse and I, before he could rear again I grabbed the reigns and pulled to stop him from doing anything. Stomping he turned his eyes to Legolas as the source of the disturbance.

"Take the children back to the great hall quickly!" I turn to Gandalf as he spoke and watched as Legolas gently lifted the young girl into his arms approaching us both.

"It will be quicker if we ride, do you think you can manage all three?" I nodded quickly and watched as Legolas gently placed the young girl upon the horse again before reaching for me. I accepted his help and sat closely behind the young girl who instantly turned herself into me. I felt Legolas mount behind us and I kicked the horse into a gentle cant back to Edoras. I reached for Legolas's hands behind me and made him take hold of the reigns so I could hold the girl. Feeling male hands on his reigns the horse instantly began to run towards Edoras.

"Will you tell me your name?" I spoke quietly to the girl as she clung to me crying.

"Freda" I gripped her tighter as we approached the gate to Edoras and stroked her hair gently.

"You're safe Freda you have nothing else to fear." I gripped her tightly ignoring the anxiety pounding in my chest at holding a child so close to me for the first time since Eleanora. As Legolas hopped down from behind me onto the steps of the hall he reached for me to help me down but before he could protest I placed Freda in his arms and steered the horse to the stables. I needed a distraction and quickly and stabling this horse was the best on offer. I didn't dare turn around and look at Legolas fearing the look I would be on the receiving end of at this moment in time. I'd deal with his questioning later, much later when my heart had calmed down.

English - Irish translation

1 - Easy now, gently

2 - Easy now, Ease your anger horse


	8. Chapter 7

_Hi, Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter to go up. Struggled a bit but I'm finally happy with it for you to all see. E-B x_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I took my time brushing the now clam horse down in an attempt to calm my own racing heart and mind. It had worked for a time but my mind was too strong and the tears were streaming down my face as I worked the horses mane into a tangle free curtain of deep black. I could remember being five years old having had my first riding lesson from my father and helping him muck out the stall and brush our horse down together. Being so small I was in charge of his legs and the horse and I had gotten into a rhythm of brushing which suited us both. It was one of those bitter-sweet memories which no matter what made me smile. I was so busy running my fingers through the horses mane that I did not hear Legolas approach until I caught sight of his blond hair out of the corner of my eye. Startled I accidentally pulled on the horses mane making him stamp his feet. I moved closer to the horse as I stowed the brushes in the basket of the stall.

"Why is it you are frightened of me Keira? The others you show no fear for yet whenever I approach you suddenly you appear frightened by my presence" He spoke low as to not startle the horse again but all it did was make my heart race even faster than before. I moved around in the stall wondering if ignoring his question was a viable option.

"Please Keira, I wish to know if I have done something to upset you? Whatever I have done I apologise for doing so-"

"It's not you as an individual alright?" I felt bad for snapping but what he was saying was true whenever he did sneak up behind me with the lightest feet ever to walk the earth it was unnerving and it always set me on edge that I wouldn't be able to tell if it was him or someone else.

"So why then do I frighten you so badly?" He took another step closer to me and the racing of my heart increased as well as my breathing.

"It's just elves in general which frighten me Legolas now please I'd like to return to the hall with the others." I made to move past him into the open area of the stables but he was stood too close for a quick and easy escape.

"Why though this is what I'm struggling to understand and comprehend-"

"Because I was raped by an elf Legolas, Elenora's father was an elf who forced himself upon me in our orchards!" I pushed past Legolas and ran from the stables almost colliding with a member of the Kings guard who was waiting outside. I dashed the tears from my eyes as I made my way up the steps to the entrance to the main hall, that was not how I had planned to tell him about Eleanoras start in life. I hadn't even decided if I was going to tell him at all! I gasped as a hand grabbed my upper arm spinning me round to look into the livid eyes of Legolas.

"Why must you lie to me Keira? An elf is incapable of forcing himself on a woman, to us that is a sign of marriage-"

"You dare to call me a liar? You think I'd make this up like a fairytale? Then explain to me how a man who looked remarkably similar to you was able to force himself upon me within the orchards near my home. How I was able to bare a child with ears and hair like your own? No one in their right mind-"

"It's not possible!" By now our screaming and shouting had attracted most of the villagers out from their homes and guards were emptying from the halls to investigate what was happening.

"Not possible? So you think I dreamt it then? Dreamt his hands on me? Dreamt the months I was pregnant with Eleonora? Just imagined giving birth and the pain of loosing her within minutes? It's all in my head the day I had the local priest bless her tiny little body and lay her to rest in the dirt-"

"Keira it is not something elves are able to do! As I explained we see mating as a symbol of marriage. If it did happen as you say then you must have consented-" Before I could stop myself I had reached out and slapped Legolas hard across his face making him instantly release my arm.

"For an elf you sure didn't see that one coming did you laddie?" I turned to see Gimli, Aragorn and Gandalf all stood watching beside King Theodin.

"CONSENTED? If begging him to stop and to get off is consenting Legolas then yes I must have done. Do not come near me." I turned and pushed past everyone heading into the main hall entrance to get away from the prying eyes.

"I told you not to come near me."

"He hasn't. Aragorn is outside dealing with him. Come Keira let me escort you to the room we've set aside, perhaps a warm bath would be helpful also?" I turned to see that it was Theodin next to me not Legolas as I had believed, before I could stop them tears were cascading down my cheeks and I slapped a hand over my mouth to hide my sobs. I watched as he slowly came towards me as I slumped to the floor crying. I felt him lift me gently into his arms and carry me to a warmer room where he placed me on a soft straw mattress before calling out into the corridor for a warm bath to be brought in.

"Is it true?" I turned to look at the king as he sat at the foot of the mattress looking distraught. I couldn't bring myself to repeat it so simply nodded closing my eyes tightly, never before had I had a flashback during the day but right now I can feel his hands on me as if he were here now.

"Was it Legolas that forced himself upon you? If it was I'll-"

"No! It wasn't, I wouldn't have ever let him near me if it was. He smelt different to Legolas anyway, the hair and ears were the same but that's where the similarity ends." A handful of maids entered the room before I could say anything further and the king and I watched as they placed the wooden tub before the fire lining it first with linens and then adding steaming water and a scented oil made from lavender.

"I believe Eowyn put your things in here earlier for you, please bathe and rest. If you wish to join us after then we will be in the hall." I nodded as the king and the maids retreated from the room leaving me on my own to light the few candles around the room from the fire and to strip down and climb into the warm bath.

Laying back I allowed the warmth to seep into my bones tears beginning to seep from the corners of my eyes as I remembered her and her tiny little fingers and toes. The pointed tips of her ears and the wisps of blonde hair covering her tiny fragile head. Sobbing openly I slid lower into the bath drenching my face and hair. Leaning my head on the side of the tub I allowed myself time to weep before reaching for the oil that had been poured into the tub. I massaged enough into my scalp and the lengths of my curly red hair to clean most of the grime out whilst combing it through with my fingers before rinsing this out in the water.

Eleanoras loss was now at the forefront of my mind as I laid down on the bed in he nightgown Eowyn had kindly placed in the room for me. I pulled the blankets close around me extinguishing the candle. Shutting my eyes I preyed for sleep to take me and my mind over so I no longer thought of her, someone somewhere was listening as I drifted off into a fitful sleep.

I don't know how long I've been asleep but I'm sure this must be a dream, I'm back home in Ireland wondering through the forest near to he final resting place of my parents and Eleanora. I can her laughter, child-like girlish giggles and I look to the ground and see my bare feet running towards it. I stop short as I witness a tiny golden haired girl dressed in white dancing a clumsy waltz with a tall blond haired elf. I watch mesmerised as they dance together to imaginary music before laughing together. I'm unaware I've made a noise but they turn to me together, her hand tucked tightly in his larger one and they're both smiling at me as if knowing a great secret I'm not privy to. I look closely at the child and know deep in my heart she is Eleanora as she would have been. Turning to look into the face of the elf I initially see Legolas however the face morphs into my attacker leering at me from afar. I turn from him and run into the orchards feeling the ground scratching my feet and the tree branches scratching my arms. I'm running and crying and running and crying.

"Keira it's alright you're safe. KEIRA!" I startle awake gasping for breath and pushing against the arms holding me firmly against a broad chest. I look up into the concerned face of Aragorn before crumbling into a heap of tears against his chest. A noise at the door makes me turn to look and I see Legolas framed by moonlight in the doorway bearing a look of sorrow and shame. I can't bare to look at him so I burrow my head into Aragorn's neck as he slowly begins to rock back and forth and I bring my heart beat under control. I've had the nightmares before especially after the attack but never have they been this bad and I can put it down to only one thing. The fight with Legolas.


End file.
